Impact Of Power - Aisha
by Pink-Green-White-4ever
Summary: Aisha finds out just how far reaching the Rangers' sacrifices have gone on Earth. Story 8 in the series.


**Impact Of Power – Aisha**  
**By: Pink-Green-White-4ever**  
**Beta'd by JTrevizo**  
**Last Revised: February 19, 2013**

**Summary: Aisha finds out just how far reaching the Rangers' sacrifices have gone on Earth.**  
**Rated: K**  
**Disclaimer: Don't own PR, Saban does. Didn't own the initial idea of Impact Of Power, that belongs to my dear dear friends – JTrevizo, ScarletDeva and Shawn30**

**This is part of the Impact Of Power series – for other stories, please visit The 61 Minutes News Team's profile for the IoP community or visit us at Archive Of Our Own!**

* * *

She rarely left their village, choosing to spend most of her time in the savannah with the animals. But this time, this time Ashala would not take no for an answer. Aisha had found herself at the center of a very long discussion about her needing to be in contact with people outside their small village. The former Yellow Ranger had been informed that she was not going to be allowed to remain behind this time, and that's how she found herself getting out of the bus that had brought her all the way to Nairobi. Ashala had told her that this was going to be a longer trip, that they were going to spend time in the city. Looking around, it was perhaps the first time that Aisha really had to think about not being in Angel Grove anymore.

"We will check into the hotel. You'll go exploring while I make plans for the supplies we need, and pick up the requests from the village," Ashala told her before handing her a small envelope. "There's money there for you to spend, buy something for yourself child."

Aisha shook her head in protest. "We don't have money for me to be wasting it on things we don't need. Use it to buy the supplies we need," the former Yellow Ranger responded.

"Your parents sent it," Ashala told her. "I've been holding onto it for you. It's your money, Child."

Reluctantly, Aisha accepted the envelope and nodded, suddenly determined to pay back the kindness that Ashala and her village had shown her since she'd come to Africa. They didn't ask for anything in return for taking care of her as she tried to help cure the animals of the savannah. They never asked her questions about the outside world, and never mentioned the fact that they all were aware that she had been a Power Ranger prior to coming to help the animals. She was afforded peace and quiet and privacy.

Determined to do something special with the money, she nodded and walked away from Ashala, two of the boys who'd come with them following her as she moved toward the market and the shops. While she wandered and picked up various gifts for the people of the village, Aisha felt a sort of melancholy settle over her. She watched people carefully, a habit she'd picked up as a Ranger. Even though it had been over a year since she'd come to Kenya, she found old habits were hard to kick. Part of her problem was, she noticed the groups of girls walking around, chattering at each other as they bought things to take back to their villages. It made her homesick for her friends, particularly for Kimberly, whom she hadn't seen in almost two years. She'd been able to keep the homesickness at bay when she was working with the animals and because she spent a lot of time with Ashala, so she didn't have to think about it. But now, here in the capital, she felt it tugging at her heartstrings.

A commotion to her left startled her, causing her to spin defensively toward it. A father yelling at his children; about five or six of them from what she could tell. She couldn't understand everything he was saying, but she got the gist of it – he was telling his two little girls, probably around the age of ten, that they didn't have time to be pretending to be 'superheroes' - that they wouldn't amount to anything other than wives if he was lucky enough to get rid of them.

Aisha's heart constricted - despite intellectually knowing that some people just didn't know any better – she hated seeing little girls treated that way. She had been blessed that her parents, family, friends and teachers had always encouraged her to be a strong, confident, independent woman. To see little girls reduced to nothing but bartering tools to further a family's monetary standing…

"Ms. Aisha," one of the boys started, whispering in her ear. He was only a few years younger than she was, but he already had a wife and two children. She knew he was trying to get her to walk away, but there was just something in her heart that made her brush him off and walk toward the two little girls.

She knelt down next to them as they sat waiting for their father to come out of the shop they'd been standing in front of. "Are you two okay?" the former Yellow Ranger asked softly.

The two little girls nodded, both blinking back tears. "We were supposed to behave," the younger one of the two spoke softly.

"Papa is right, we will never be superheroes," the older one whispered. "And this wouldn't have happened if we hadn't been arguing about who was going to be the yellow ranger."

Momentarily shocked, Aisha leaned back on her heels and stared at them. They'd been emulating her, Trini and Tanya. Even this far away from Angel Grove, she surmised, they still had an impact on little girls who probably didn't have a television, probably didn't have access to the internet or probably even went to school. "You know, there have been three Yellow Rangers," Aisha grinned, watching the girls' eyes widened. "I think they'd all be proud to have you two representing them, even here."

"I want to be strong and fast," the younger girl murmured. "Like the saber-tooth." Aisha nodded, thinking that Trini had been that and so much more during her time in uniform.

"And what about you?"

"I want to have a family, and be able to protect them, the way the bear does."

"Don't forget the Yellow Zeo Ranger, she's tenacious and courageous," Aisha reminded them, smiling as she thought of how seamlessly and effortlessly she and Tanya had been able to trust each other enough to switch places. It had taken some adjusting once the initial adrenaline surge had worn off, but she knew from the letters she received from Tanya, the newest Yellow Ranger had found her groove among their ever widening circle of friends.

Blinking back tears, Aisha tried to smile for them. "You may not have the power to be a Ranger, but you have the power to be what a Ranger stands for. You can be strong, and fast, and protect your families. You can learn everything you can so you can make a better life for yourself. Don't accept anything less than what you want, but remember, the Rangers work as a team, a family. You need to be able to rely on your family too…your brothers, your parents, each other. Think you can do that for me?"

The little girls smiled brightly and nodded before leaping forward to hug Aisha tightly. Even half a planet away, in a country vastly different from her own, she acknowledged, the legacy of the Rangers extended to the people to give them hope. And really, Aisha reminded herself that was the best part of having been a Ranger; providing hope.


End file.
